Chicken Soup for the Soul
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Jimmy gets a chance to take care of Ashley. Minor...very minor...spoilers for Love My Way. Oneshot.


My note….SPOILER ALERT. Just a short little fluffy one I thought up while I was trying to account for Ashley's very noticeable and very annoying absence in the last few episodes. So this is my take on why she wasn't the Squatch Wear fashion show in Love My Way. BTW….don't own the book, just borrowing the title.

CHICKEN SOUP FOR THE SOUL

Ashley Kerwin sat on her couch, bundled up in a large quilt, aimlessly flipping through the television channels. It was Saturday...Jimmy's big day, the day Squatch Wear was officially going public with a fashion show down at the Eaton Centre Mall and she was missing it.

Ashley looked at the clock on the cable box, she was supposed to be modeling her boyfriends clothing line right now...instead she was home sick with a nasty flu. A flu she was certain she got after babysitting her neighbors kids, while the parents were at a family wedding. It was inevitable after spending last Saturday night with two coughing, sneezing, feverish kids climbing all over her.

And now Alex...Alex Nunez, was taking her place. Ashley sighed and flopped from the right side of the couch to the left. It was for the best, that she knew, what good would she be if she were sneezing and coughing all over the audience?

Ashley's mind traveled back to Wednesday evening when she called Jimmy, letting him know she wouldn't be at school for the rest of the week and that he should probably stay away until after the weekend. She remembered the sound of disappointment in Jimmy's voice when he told her not to worry about the fashion show...he'd find someone else. But Ashley didn't want there to be anyone else, she wanted to be the one.

Ashley pouted as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tight. She finally settled on the Food Network and watched as the chef made a gourmet meal for four, out of ten simple ingreidents. And while her stomach was growling, Ashley had no desire to get off of her nice, comfortable couch and actually make something to eat...if only that chef would jump out of her tv and prepare her a hot, tasty meal.

A short knock on the back door jarred Ashley from her thoughts. She considered answering it, but figured it was only Toby. And answering the door would require getting up from her perch and letting that cold, whistling wind from outsid, into the warm, cozy house. "Use your key Toby", she yelled from the couch, but suddenly realized Toby wasn't supposed to be back until after eight...it was only six forty-eight.

Ashley padded through the dinning room and kitchen to the back door and cautiously peeked out of the window, gasping when she did and instantly pulling the door open. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?", she scolded, pulling her balnket tighter around her shoulders.

Jimmy smirked and looked her up and down...her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, she was wearing her faded Degrassi CS sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and fuzzy pink slippers. He looked back up at her and Ashley selfconsciously lowered her head. Jimmy smiled...she had no makeup on, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes puffy and her nose red, but she still managed to look beautiful.

"Special delivery", Jimmy called out, raising the large, brown take out bag from his lap.

"You shouldn't be here Jimmy", Ashley protested fiercely.

Jimmy slumped in his chair and frowned. "I wanted to see how you were doing", he stated concernedly, looking up into her eyes. "Oh, and I brought you your homework", he added quickly.

"Toby already brought my assignments home...remember, you gave them to him?", Ashley replied with a smirk of her own.

Jimmy sat straight up and blushed slightly. "Not all of them", he answered, shrugging innocently as he reached for her hand. Ashley flinched at his cold touch. She peered over Jimmy to see who was in her driveway waiting for him, but there was no one.

Ashley gave him a disapproving look and Jimmy grinned. Against her better judgement, she stepped to the side and let Jimmy in. He nodded his thank you and wheeled past her, pulling up to the empty spot at the kitchen table that Ashley always kept for him.

She stood to the side of him, arms crossed over her chest and watched as he set the sack onto the table and fished under his chair for his backpack. "There were two assignments in art that...".

"Jimmy, I don't take art", Ashley blurted, interrupting him.

Jimmy smirked. "I know, but I do", he chuckled, then paused to take out his sketch book. "And I need your help with these", he explained, pulling out a paper.

Ashley put her hand over her face, just in time to catch her sneeze. She coughed and sniffled , then walked over to the sink to wash her hands. Jimmy stopped what he was doing and slipped his belongings back into his bag then pushed it to the side and grinned. "Here, I brought you this, it'll make you feel better", he offered, opening the paper bag on the table and taking the contents out. "Chicken noodle soup from The Dot...your favorite", he beamed, tapping the top of the styrofoam cup.

Ashley smiled back at Jimmy's thoughtfullness. "This was really sweet of you Jimmy, but you should probably go now. I don't want to get you sick", she insisted.

Jimmy completely ignored her concern and pointed to the couch. "Go lay down and I'll be right in", he ordered kindly. Ashley stood in the doorway and folded her arms across her chest again. "Ash", he called firmly and she knew he meant business. Reluctantly, Ashley gave in and shuffled back to the couch.

Ashley waited patiently on the couch as Jimmy lingered in the kitchen. She immediately jumped up when she heard clanking and clattering coming from that direction. "Do you need any help in there?", she asked cautiously as she tip-toed through the dining room.

"No, I got it", Jimmy called with a slight chuckle. "Thank God Toby's short...not all of us are giants here", he joked and started laughing. Ashley smirked at his joke and waited there, knowing how her kitchen was set up and it wasn't set up for Jimmy to be able to reach everything easily. She took a tentative step forward and as if he could see through the walls, Jimmy called out, "Back to the couch Kerwin". Ashely shook her head, but did exactly as she was told.

Within a few minutes, Jimmy appeared in the entryway with a tray full of goodies on his lap and a wide grin across his face. He pulled up next to the couch. Ashley smiled as she watched him as he carefully lifted the lid from the soup container and poured the contents into the bowl on the tray. He handed it to her, then did the same with the cup of tea and poured it into a mug.

"Jimmy, you didn't have to go through all this trouble", Ashley protested lightly and took a spoonfull of her steamy soup. "I could've just eaten it out of there", she added, nodding to the empty container.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. "It's no trouble Ash", he assured her. "You're always there to help me when I need it...", he trailed off and pulled the blanket up over her.

Ashley tilted her head to the side and gave Jimmy a loving look. His eyes met hers and immediately filled with desire. Jimmy inched closer to her and leaned forward for a kiss. Just as there lips were about to meet, Ashley pushed him away. "Jimmy, no...we cant", she blurted.

Jimmy groaned and settled back in his chair. "C'mon Ash, this is killin' me...I haven't kissed you in over four days", he groaned miserably.

Ashley frowned and gently stroked his cheek. "I know, it's killing me too", she admitted, just as miserably. "But Jimmy I don't want to give you this...whatever", she insisted, motioning to her throbbing head, puffy eyes and runny nose.

Jimmy shrugged indifferently, "Ash, I really don't care if I...".

"But I do Jimmy...I don't want you to end up sick and in the hospital", she interrupted firmly.

Ashley cringed as Jimmy sighed and looked away...she knew she hit a nerve. She opened her mouth to apologize but before she could, Jimmy reached for her soup and downed a spoonful. Ashley's mouth fell open and Jimmy's widened into a smirk. "I-I can't believe you...".

"Now we're even", he chukled. Ashley was about to protest but Jimmy laughed. "It's too late...I already have your germs", he quipped, placing his lips fully onto hers.

"What if you get sick?", she asked breathlessly, once the parted.

Jimmy smiled and gently pulled her from the couch, onto his lap. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Then you pay me back...and take care of me, the same way I'm taking care of you", he whispered, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Ashley snuggled up to Jimmy and laid her head contently on his shoulder. "I think I could handle that".

---------------------------

There it is short, sweet and fluffy...ooh like cotton candy :) I know it's not Saturday, but I decided to post this tonight becasue I won't be here for the holiday weekend. So, enjoy and please review!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
